


Chapter 0 - Beginning (TOTBS)

by V0idAndExpans1on



Series: The Ocean that binds our stories [1]
Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idAndExpans1on/pseuds/V0idAndExpans1on
Summary: Basically a pilot to my new series! Hope you like it! It is short, but please don't care about that! I will work on a way long chapter 1, stay tuned!
Relationships: best friends - Relationship
Series: The Ocean that binds our stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862710
Comments: 2





	Chapter 0 - Beginning (TOTBS)

The crowd roars, as the idols start setting up for the splatfest. "Seph, what do you think about splatfests?" "They aren't that important to me Alo, they are just celebrations." Everyone in that crowd started walking to the Lobby, so they can win points for their team. "Why are you so cold sometimes Seph? Sometimes it feels like you're another person!" Alo rambled in a bit of sadness, "I feel like I'm an undercover agent whenever I wear these coats! I can't help it!" Seph started to back away. "Catch me if you can!" Alo stood there, annoyed "IM GONNA GET YOU SEPHHHH!"

Alo pants, as they've been running for 2 hours

"Hey! Alo! You sure are a slow one!" Seph smirks as he hasn't broken a sweat.

"Can we take a break!?" Alo yells, Seph says "Yeah sure- Until we find a way back to the square!" **silence...**

"WHAT?! AND YOUVE BEEN LEADING US AWAY?!" She starts karate chopping Seph on the head

"i'm" **chop** "sor" **chop** "ry!" **chop chop** "Ow! What was that last one for?!"

"Nothing! Just for fun."

The moon falls, just like the sun rose on a new plain, the two try to find the path back to the square without saying a word, both are keeping a look out for flashing lights in the distance. No luck, even after the same amount of time they ran, they couldn't find the square. They found the plaza. As soon as they went there... Their story begins.

"Hey Alo! Wanna know why I asked you to be in my team!?"

"Huh? Why?"

"SephAloPod!"

"..."

"Heh?"

Alo punches Seph, making him fly into the distance.

"Worth ittttttttt!!!!!!!!" **Star shines**


End file.
